1943
1943 (MCMXLIII) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes del calendario gregoriano, dentro del marco de la Segunda Guerra mundial (1939-1945). Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, finaliza la larga batalla de Guadalcanal, con la victoria de los estadounidenses sobre los japoneses. *7 de enero: Nikola Tesla muere * 11 de enero: El Reino Unido y Estados Unidos renuncian a sus derechos de extraterritorialidad en China. * 10 de enero : En Tandil se inauguró https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calvario_de_Tandil * 19 de enero: en México, se crea el IMSS (Instituto Mexicano del Seguro Social). * 21 de enero: en Rosario (Argentina) se registra la temperatura más alta de la historia de esa ciudad: 42,2 °C«Temperaturas extremas de Argentina», tabla publicada el 30 de marzo de 2013 en el sitio web Gustfront (Argentina). Febrero * 2 de febrero: en la Batalla de Stalingrado los nazis se rinden. * 3 de febrero: Finlandia entabla negociaciones con la Unión Soviética para intentar obtener la paz. * 4 de febrero: submarinos alemanes nazis hunden trece barcos aliados de un convoy cargado de armas. * 5 de febrero: en Nueva York, el boxeador Jake LaMotta consigue vencer por puntos a Sugar Ray Robinson. * 9 de febrero: los japoneses abandonan Guadalcanal por la fuerte presión del ejército estadounidense. * 10 de febrero: en India, Mahatma Gandhi inicia una huelga de hambre para protestar contra su detención. * 11 de febrero: en el norte de África, el general estadounidense Eisenhower toma el mando de los ejércitos aliados. * 14 de febrero: en Túnez los nazis realizan una contraofensiva (dirigida por el general Hans von Arnim) contra los Aliados. * 15 de febrero: en el local de la Falange de la Glorieta de Cuatro Caminos (Madrid) se produce un atentado con bomba. * 15 de febrero: en Finlandia, Risto Ryti es reelegido como presidente. * 16 de febrero: en Túnez, Batalla del paso de Kasserine en que los nazis intentan detener el avance aliado en el norte de África. * 18 de febrero: en Alemania, los nazis arrestan a los miembros del movimiento Rosa Blanca. * 18 de febrero: en Alemania, Joseph Goebbels pronuncia el discurso de Sportpalast. * 18 de febrero: en Járkov los nazis realizan una contraofensiva. * 20 de febrero: en México se forma el volcán Paricutín. * 21 de febrero: en Madrid se inaugura el estadio metropolitano. * 21 de febrero: en Francia, las autoridades nazis alemanas suspenden la línea de demarcación entre las dos zonas francesas. * 21 de febrero: en Japón, el general Hideki Tōjō es nombrado jefe del Estado Mayor Imperial en plena Guerra Mundial. * 25 de febrero: en inglaterra. nace George Harrison, ex integrante de The Beatles Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Uruguay el general Alfredo Baldomir entrega la presidencia a Juan José Amézaga, y entra en vigor la nueva Constitución, aprobada en plebiscito el 29 de noviembre de 1942. * 1 de marzo: la RAF bombardea sistemáticamente las líneas de ferrocarril europeas. * 1 de marzo: en Moscú se funda la Unión de Patriotas Polacos. * 3 de marzo: en India, Mahatma Gandhi cesa en su huelga de hambre (signo de protesta contra la presencia británica en la India). * 3 de marzo: en el archipiélago de Bismarck, batalla naval entre japoneses y estadounidenses. * 3 de marzo: Elvira Dávila Ortiz, pionera de la enfermería y de los bancos de sangre en Colombia, se gradúa de enfermera con una tesis laureada, la cual revoluciona las transfusiones de sangre y de plasma. * 3 de marzo: en España se recuerda la prohibición de celebrar las fiestas de Carnaval. * 7 de marzo: en México se funda la Universidad Iberoamericana Ciudad de México. Abril * 7 de abril: en las islas Salomón, el ejército japonés lleva a cabo una ofensiva. * 7 de abril: Bolivia declara la guerra a las potencias del Eje. * 7 de abril: Hitler y Mussolini se reúnen en el palacio Klessheim. * 9 de abril: en México se funda el Tiburones Rojos de Veracruz. * 16 de abril (viernes): en los laboratorios Sandoz de Basilea (Suiza), el químico suizo Albert Hofmann (1906-2008), mientras estudia los alcaloides producidos por el cornezuelo del centeno, experimenta involuntariamente sus efectos psicotrópicos de la dietilamida de ácido lisérgico (LSD). El lunes siguiente consumirá voluntariamente más cantidad. * 19 de abril: en Polonia, los alemanes entran al gueto de Varsovia para la deportación de judíos al campo de concentración de Treblinka. Comienza la sublevacíón judía. * 19 de abril: en los laboratorios Sandoz de Basilea (Suiza), el químico suizo Albert Hofmann (1906-2008), mientras estudia los alcaloides producidos por el cornezuelo del centeno, consume voluntariamente 0,25 mg de dietilamida de ácido lisérgico (LSD) para investigar sus efectos psicotrópicos. Mayo * 9 de mayo: en Changjiao (provincia de Hunan) el Ejército Expedicionario Japonés al mando del general Shunroku Hata asesina a 30 000 hombres, mujeres y niños (Masacre de Chang Shiao). * 13 de mayo: en Túnez, las fuerzas del Eje colapsan y se rinden, cayendo prisioneros 275.000 soldados alemanes e italianos; el Afrika Korps queda así destruido. * 15 de mayo: las tropas alemanas comienzan, al este de Bosnia, la Operación Schwarz, con el objetivo de aniquilar las bases partisanas y a su líder, Tito. * 17 de mayo: en el Ruhr (Alemania) la RAF británica bombardea las presas alemanas. * 17 de mayo: el Memphis Belle (B-17) completa su 25º misión después de bombardear una fábrica en Bremen. * 17 de mayo: en Chung-king, tropas chinas se rinden ante los japoneses. * 17 de mayo: en Barcelona se estrena la película Correo de Indias, dirigida por Edgar Neville. * 24 de mayo: en la Polonia ocupada por los alemanes, Josef Mengele es nombrado oficial médico en jefe del campo de concentración de Auschwitz. Junio * 4 de junio: en Argentina, los militares realizan un golpe de Estado, autoproclamado «Revolución Nacional» que derroca al presidente conservador Ramón Castillo. El casi desconocido coronel Juan Domingo Perón es puesto al frente del Departamento Nacional del Trabajo. Finaliza la "Década Infame" (1930-1943) * 13 de junio: el Real Madrid consigue un 11-1 frente al FC Barcelona en la Copa del Generalísimo. * 16 de junio: en Bosnia, tropas partisanas libran contra la Wehrmacht la Batalla del Sutjeska y consiguen romper el cerco alemán, marcando un punto de inflexión en el desarrollo de la guerra en los Balcanes. Julio * 5 de julio: en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, comienza la Batalla de Kursk en la Unión Soviética, la mayor batalla de tanques de la historia. * 10 de julio, tropas británicas y estadounidenses desembarcan al sureste de la isla de Sicilia (Operación Husky) y la ocupan en poco más de un mes. * 25 de julio: en Italia, Mussolini es depuesto por el Gran Consejo Fascista. Agosto * 4 de agosto: en Daugavpils (Letonia) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 36,4 °C (97,5 °F). Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Italia capitula ante los aliados. * 3 de septiembre: tropas aliadas cruzan el estrecho de Mesina y comienzan la invasión de Italia y comienzan a avanzar por la península de Calabria. * 6 de septiembre: en México, el empresario Eugenio Garza Sada funda el Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey * 9 de septiembre: fuerzas aliadas desembarcan en Salerno e intentan dirigirse hacia Roma. * 12 de septiembre: en Gran Sasso, Otto Skorzeny dirige la operación que libera a Benito Mussolini de su prisión. * 23 de septiembre: Mussolini forma el primer Gobierno de la República Social Italiana. * 30 de septiembre: en la Unión Soviética, el compositor y director de orquesta Mikhail Nosyrev es arrestado por el NKVD y condenado a muerte. Octubre * 19 de octubre: el científico Albert Schatz (1922-2005) descubre la estreptomicina (antibiótico que permitirá combatir la tuberculosis). Su jefe, Selman Waksman (1888-1973), se atribuye el descubrimiento, y ganará por ello el premio Nobel de Medicina de 1952. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: Nace Alfredo Sánchez en 25 de Mayo República Argentina. * 28 de noviembre al 3 de diciembre: Conferencia de Teherán. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en Chile se inicia la primera etapa de empresas de CORFO, con la creación de Endesa (Chile). * 20 de diciembre: soldados estadounidenses desembarcan en las islas Gilbert. * 23 de diciembre: en Chile se funda la Ciudad del Niño «Presidente Juan Antonio Ríos». Ciencia y tecnología * El ejército de Estados Unidos, con una subvención de medio millón de dólares, comienza el Project PX para crear la ENIAC, la primera computadora. * Se funda la Asociación Americana de Endodoncia en la ciudad de Chicago con la finalidad de compartir experiencias entre clínicos en el campo, así como para promover los más altos niveles de calidad e higiene en el procedimiento. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Emilio Disi, actor y humorista argentino. * 4 de enero: Doris Kearns Goodwin, escritora e historiadora estadounidense. * 4 de enero: Jesús Torbado, escritor y periodista español. * 6 de enero: Osvaldo Soriano, escritor y periodista argentino (f. 1997). * 6 de enero: Terry Venables, exjugador y entrenador de fútbol británico. * 7 de enero: Sadako Sasaki, niña japonesa referente de movimientos pacifistas (fallecerá en 1955 de leucemia causada por la bomba atómica estadounidense). * 11 de enero: Eduardo Mendoza, escritor español. * 14 de enero: Silvia Montanari, actriz argentina. * 14 de enero: José Luis Rodríguez «El Puma», cantante y actor venezolano. * 16 de enero: Martha Chávez, política peruana. * 17 de enero: Chris Montez, músico estadounidense de origen hispano. * 19 de enero: Janis Joplin, cantautora estadounidense. * 24 de enero: Sharon Tate, actriz estadounidense (asesinada en 1969). Febrero * 4 de febrero: Willie Maldonado, locutor y presentador de televisión de origen guatemalteco. * 8 de febrero: Ricardo Prieto, dramaturgo, poeta y narrador uruguayo (f. 2008). * 9 de febrero: Enrique Guzmán, cantante mexicano de origen venezolano. * 9 de febrero: Joe Pesci, actor, cantante y cómico estadounidense, ganador del premio Óscar. * 9 de febrero: Joseph E. Stiglitz, economista y escritor estadounidense, premio Nobel de Economía en 2001. * 9 de febrero: Víctor Sueiro, periodista, escritor y presentador de televisión argentino (f. 2007). * 10 de febrero: Joaquín Bedoya, cantante y compositor colombiano. (f. 2014). * 11 de febrero: Gabriela Aberastury, pintora argentina. * 11 de febrero: Joselito, cantante y actor español. * 14 de febrero: Maceo Parker, saxofonista de jazz y funk estadounidense. * 20 de febrero: Mike Leigh, director de cine británico. * 20 de febrero: Alejandro Ángel López Samper, guardameta español. * 21 de febrero: David Geffen, productor y editor de discos estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Horst Köhler, presidente alemán. * 24 de febrero: Pablo Milanés, músico cubano. * 24 de febrero: Gilberto Correa, animador y locutor venezolano. * 25 de febrero: George Harrison, guitarrista británico, de la banda The Beatles (f. 2001). Marzo * 1 de marzo: Felipe Alcaraz, político comunista español. * 1 de marzo: Ana María Giunta, actriz argentina. * 3 de marzo: Mario Poggi, personaje, psiquiatra y escritor peruano. * 5 de marzo: Lucio Battisti, cantautor italiano (f. 1998). * 9 de marzo: Bobby Fischer, ajedrecista islandés de origen estadounidense (f. 2008). * 15 de marzo: David Cronenberg, cineasta y actor canadiense. * 18 de marzo: Pachi Armas, actor argentino (f. 2010). * 19 de marzo: Mario J. Molina, científico mexicano, premio nobel de química en 1995. * 20 de marzo: Jaime Chávarri, actor y guionista español. * 22 de marzo: George Benson, guitarrista estadounidense. * 23 de marzo: María Luisa Alcalá, actriz española (f. 2016). * 23 de marzo: Corto Buscaglia, músico, actor, periodista y político uruguayo (f. 2006). * 28 de marzo: Conchata Ferrell, actriz estadounidense (Berta en Two and a Half Men). * 29 de marzo: John Major, político británico. * 29 de marzo: Vangelis Papathanassiou, músico instrumental griego. * 29 de marzo: Jose Pablo Feinmann, filosofo y docente argentino Abril * 7 de abril: Joaquín Agostinho, ciclista portugués. * 8 de abril: Chango Nieto, cantautor y bombisto argentino (f. 2008). * 10 de abril: Julio Estrada, creador musical mexicano-español. * 20 de abril: John Eliot Gardiner, director de orquesta y músico británico. * 20 de abril: Edie Sedgwick, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 20 de abril: Marta Varela, pianista, directora de orquesta y catedrática argentina. * 23 de abril: Hervé Villechaize, actor francés, representaba el personaje enano Tatoo en La isla de la fantasía (f. 1993). Mayo * 5 de mayo: Ignacio Ramonet, periodista español. * 5 de mayo: Raphael, cantante español. * 10 de mayo: Lucinda Worsthorne, escritora británica, fotógrafa, productora y conductora de televisión. * 13 de mayo: Kurt Trampedach, pintor danés. * 14 de mayo: Jack Bruce, bajista británico, de la banda Cream. * 14 de mayo: Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, presidente islandés. * 14 de mayo: Tania León, directora de orquesta, pianista y compositora cubana. * 14 de mayo: Antonio Pérez de la Cruz Blanco, abogado y jurista español. * 14 de mayo: José Manuel Urtain, boxeador español. * 21 de mayo: Hilton Valentine, guitarrista británico, de la banda The Animals. * 27 de mayo: Eduardo Bautista, cantante español. * 30 de mayo: Antonio Burgos, periodista y escritor español. * 30 de mayo: Narcís Serra, político socialista español. Junio * 5 de junio: Hermes Binner, médico y político argentino. * 9 de junio: Joe Haldeman, escritor estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Zamba Quipildor, cantante y guitarrista folclórico argentino. * 13 de junio: Malcolm McDowell, actor británico. * 15 de junio: Johnny Hallyday, cantautor francés. († 2017) * 17 de junio: Barry Manilow, cantautor estadounidense. * 18 de junio: Raffaella Carrà, cantante y presentadora italiana de televisión. * 23 de junio: Albert Pintat Santolària, presidente del Gobierno de Andorra. * 28 de junio: Klaus von Klitzing, físico alemán, premio nobel de física en 1985. * 29 de junio: Hugo Fattoruso, músico uruguayo. Julio * 7 de julio: Toto Cutugno, cantante italiano. * 7 de julio: Miguel Vila Luna, arquitecto y pintor dominicano. * 9 de julio: Margareta Pâslaru, cantante, compositora y actriz rumana. * 11 de julio: Oscar D'León, cantante venezolano. * 13 de julio: Carlos Borcosque, director de cine y guionista argentino. * 14 de julio: Christopher Priest, novelista británico. * 15 de julio: Jocelyn Bell, astrofísica norirlandesa que descubrió la primera radioseñal de un pulsar. * 16 de julio: Reinaldo Arenas, escritor cubano (f. 1990). * 16 de julio: Rubén Rada, músico uruguayo. * 21 de julio: Edward Herrmann, actor estadounidense. * 21 de julio: Lucrecia Méndez de Penedo, catedrática, crítica literaria y ensayista guatemalteca. * 23 de julio: Hugo Arana, actor argentino. * 26 de julio: Mick Jagger, vocalista británico de The Rolling Stones. * 28 de julio: Mike Bloomfield, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Electric Flag (f. 1981). * 28 de julio: Bill Bradley, baloncestista y político estadounidense. * 28 de julio: Héctor Pedro Vergez, exmilitar argentino, delincuente durante la dictadura cívico-militar (1976-1983). * 28 de julio: Richard Wright, tecladista británico, de la banda Pink Floyd. * 29 de julio: Héctor Luis Ayala, cantautor y guitarrista argentino de música folk, de la banda Vivencia (f. 2016). * 29 de julio: Michael Holm, cantante alemán. * 29 de julio: Antoni Torres, futbolista español (f. 2003). Agosto * 2 de agosto: Max Wright, actor estadounidense. * 3 de agosto: Elio Roca, cantautor argentino. * 17 de agosto: Robert De Niro, actor estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Norma Pons, actriz y exvedette argentina (f. 2014). * 18 de agosto: Gianni Rivera, exjugador de fútbol y político italiano. * 23 de agosto: Pino Presti, bajista, arreglista, compositor, director y productor italiano. * 26 de agosto: Héctor Manuel Vidal, director de teatro uruguayo (f. 2014). * 28 de agosto: Surayud Chulanont, militar tailandés. Septiembre * 6 de septiembre: Roger Waters, bajista, cantante y compositor de la banda inglesa de rock progresivo Pink Floyd. * 12 de septiembre, Michael Ondaatje, escritor y poeta canadiense * 13 de septiembre: Jorge Pinchevsky, violinista argentino de rock. * 13 de septiembre: Luis Eduardo Aute cantautor español. * 14 de septiembre: Tanguito, roquero argentino (f. 1972). * 16 de septiembre: Keiichi Noda, actor de voz japonés. * 23 de septiembre: Julio Iglesias cantante español. * 28 de septiembre: Hughes Dufourt, compositor francés. * 29 de septiembre: Luis Carlos Galán, político liberal colombiano (f. 1989). Octubre * 1 de octubre: Jean-Jacques Annaud, director de cine francés. * 4 de octubre: Daniel Mendoza, periodista argentino (f. 1992). * 8 de octubre: María Julia Alsogaray, ingeniera y política argentina. * 8 de octubre: Chevy Chase, cómico y actor estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: R. L. Stine, escritor estadounidense. * 14 de octubre: Seyyed Mohammad Jatamí, presidente de Irán entre 1997 y 2005. * 17 de octubre: Ciro Fogliatta, tecladista argentino de rock. * 18 de octubre: Andréi Baiuk, economista argentino de origen esloveno, primer ministro de Eslovenia en 2000 (f. 2011). * 19 de octubre: Adolfo Aristarain, cineasta y guionista argentino. * 22 de octubre: Jan de Bont, cineasta neerlandés. * 22 de octubre: Catherine Deneuve, actriz francesa. * 27 de octubre: Christian Brückner, actor alemán. * 28 de octubre: Charo López, actriz española. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Jacques Attali, economista francés. * 1 de noviembre: Salvatore Adamo, cantautor ítalo-belga. * 1 de noviembre: Alfio Basile, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 1 de noviembre: José Ignacio García Hamilton, historiador argentino. * 5 de noviembre: Mariano Etkin, compositor argentino. * 7 de noviembre: Miguel Rellán, actor español. * 7 de noviembre: Joni Mitchell, cantautora canadiense. * 8 de noviembre: Juan Ferrara, actor mexicano. * 9 de noviembre: Horacio Pagani, periodista deportivo argentino. * 17 de noviembre: Lauren Hutton, modelo y actriz estadounidense. * 18 de noviembre: Manuel António Pina, escritor, poeta, dramaturgo, traductor, guionista y periodista portugués, ganador del Premio Camões 2011 (f. 2012). * 18 de noviembre: Daniel Rabinóvich, músico y humorista argentino, integrante de Les Luthiers (f. 2015). * 19 de noviembre: Margalida Castro, actriz colombiana * 25 de noviembre: Dante Caputo, politólogo y político argentino, * 26 de noviembre: Juan Giménez, historietista argentino. * 28 de noviembre: Randy Newman, compositor, arreglista, cantante y pianista estadounidense. * 28 de noviembre: Massimo Tamburini, diseñador italiano de motocicletas. * 29 de noviembre: Maurizio Berlincioni, fotógrafo italiano. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Carlos Castro, músico y docente argentino (f. 2010). * 2 de diciembre: Elisa Ramírez, actriz española. * 6 de diciembre: Santo Biasatti, periodista argentino. * 6 de diciembre: Miguel Ángel Lunghi, pediatra e intendente argentino. * 8 de diciembre: José Carbajal, cantante, uruguayo (f. 2010). * 8 de diciembre: Jim Morrison, cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Doors (f. 1971). * 13 de diciembre: Soledad Bravo, cantante venezolana de origen español. * 13 de diciembre: Gösta Winbergh, tenor sueco (f. 2002). * 18 de diciembre: Keith Richards, guitarrista británico. * 23 de diciembre: Harry Shearer, cineasta estadounidense. * 24 de diciembre: Javier Jesús Olmedo, Inspector General y docente mexicano (f. 2016). * 25 de diciembre: María Noel Genovese, modelo y actriz uruguaya. * 27 de diciembre: Joan Manuel Serrat, cantautor español. * 28 de diciembre: Juan Luis Cipriani Thorne, arzobispo peruano. * 31 de diciembre: John Denver, cantante, compositor, músico y actor estadounidense (f. 1997). * 31 de diciembre: Ben Kingsley, actor británico. Fallecimientos Enero * 5 de enero: George Washington Carver, educador estadounidense (n. 1860). * 7 de enero: Nikola Tesla, físico, matemático, ingeniero eléctrico e inventor estadounidense de origen austriaco (n. 1856). * 11 de enero: Agustín Pedro Justo, militar, diplomático y político, dictador entre 1932 y 1938 (n. 1876). * 11 de enero: Carlo Tresca, anarquista italiano (n. 1879). * 13 de enero: Sophie Taeuber-Arp, pintora y escultora suiza (n. 1889). * 14 de enero: Tomás Soley Güell, economista e historiador costarricense (n. 1875). * 23 de enero: Alexander Woollcott, crítico teatral (n. 1887). * 26 de enero: Nikolái Vavílov, botánico y genetista ruso (n. 1887). Febrero * 3 de febrero: Refugio Reyes Rivas, arquitecto mexicano (n. 1862). * 5 de febrero: W. S. Van Dyke, director estadounidense (n. 1889). * 14 de febrero: David Hilbert, matemático alemán (n. 1862). * 22 de febrero: Christoph Probst (23), estudiante de medicina y miembro de la Rosa Blanca, organización que luchó contra el nazismo; guillotinado (n. 1919). * 22 de febrero: Hans Scholl (24), activista antinazi alemán, uno de los pilares del grupo Rosa Blanca; guillotinado (n. 1918). * 22 de febrero: Sophie Scholl (21), dirigente y activista antinazi del movimiento Rosa Blanca en la Alemania Nazi; guillotinada (n. 1921). * 26 de febrero: Theodor Eicke, comandante del campo de concentración de Dachau (n. 1892). * 27 de febrero: Kostís Palamás, poeta y dramaturgo griego, autor de la letra del himno Olímpico. (n. 1859). * 28 de febrero: Leonhard Hess Stejneger, zoólogo noruego (n. 1851). Marzo * 13 de marzo: Stephen Vincent Benét, escritor, poeta y novelista estadounidense (n. 1898). * 10 de marzo: Otto Modersohn, pintor paisajista alemán (n. 1865). * 23 de marzo: Joseph Schillinger, compositor y teórico ruso-ucraniano (n. 1895). * 28 de marzo: Serguéi Rajmáninov, destacado compositor, pianista y director de orquesta ruso. Abril * 3 de abril: Conrad Veidt, actor alemán (n. 1893). * 7 de abril: Alexandre Millerand, abogado y político, primer ministro y presidente de Francia (n. 1859). * 8 de abril: Harry Baur, actor francés (n. 1880). * 11 de abril: Gustav Vigeland, escultor noruego (n. 1869). * 16 de abril: Carlos Arniches, comediógrafo español (n. 1866). * 18 de abril: Isoroku Yamamoto, almirante de la flota japonesa (n. 1884). Mayo * 8 de mayo: Mordechai Anielewicz, comandante de la Organización de Lucha Judía durante el alzamiento del Gueto de Varsovia (n. 1919). * 8 de mayo: Pat Barker, escritor británico. * 8 de mayo: Paul Samwell-Smith, bajista británico, de la banda The Yardbirds. * 14 de mayo: Henri La Fontaine, político belga, premio nobel de la paz en 1913 (n. 1854). * 23 de mayo: Piotr Nilus, pintor y escritor impresionista ruso (n. 1869). * 26 de mayo: Edsel Bryant Ford, empresario estadounidense, hijo del empresario Henry Ford (n. 1893). Junio * 1 de junio: Leslie Howard, actor británico (n. 1893). * 15 de junio: José Gil Fortoul, abogado, escritor, sociólogo e historiador venezolano (n. 1861). * 17 de junio: Vincent McNabb, sacerdote y estudioso irlandés (n. 1868). * 21 de junio: Elise Richter, filóloga y catedrática austriaca asesinada por los nazis (f. 1865). * 26 de junio: Karl Landsteiner, patólogo estadounidense de origen austriaco, premio nobel de medicina en 1930 (n. 1868). Julio * 4 de julio: Władysław Sikorski, militar y político polaco (n. 1881). * 8 de julio: Jean Moulin, director del Consejo Nacional de la Resistencia durante la ocupación de Francia a manos de la Alemania nazi (n. 1899). * 8 de julio: Guillermo Valencia, poeta, diplomático y político colombiano (n. 1873). * 9 de julio: Francisco Rodríguez Marín, fue un poeta, folclorista, paremiólogo, lexicólogo y cervantista español (n.1855). * 13 de julio: Lorenzo Barcelata, compositor mexicano (n. 1889). * 19 de julio: Katya Budanova, aviadora de cazas de la Fuerza Aérea Soviética durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (n. 1916). * 21 de julio: Charlie Paddock, atleta estadounidense (n. 1900). * 26 de julio: Luis Barros Borgoño, político, ministro de Estado y vicepresidente chileno (n. 1858). Agosto * 1 de agosto: Lydia Litvyak, fue una aviadora de cazas de la Fuerza Aérea Soviética durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (n. 1921). * 9 de agosto: Chaïm Soutine, pintor ruso (n. 1893). * 20 de agosto: Tadeusz Zawadzki, líder scout polaco, activista polaco de la resistencia (n. 1921). * 21 de agosto: Henrik Pontoppidan, escritor danés, premio nobel de literatura en 1917 (n. 1857). * 24 de agosto: Antonio Alice, pintor argentino (n. 1886). * 24 de agosto: Simone Weil, filósofa francesa (n. 1909). * 25 de agosto: Pierre-Georges Latécoère, ingeniero y empresario en la aviación francesa (n. 1883). * 28 de agosto: Boris III, zar de Bulgaria (1918-1943) (n. 1894). * agosto: Rutka Laskier, adolescente escritora judía. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: W. W. Jacobs, humorista, novelista y cuentista británico (n. 1863). * 5 de septiembre: Aleš Hrdlička, antropólogo checo (n. 1869). * 13 de septiembre: Francisco Vidal y Barraquer, eclesiástico español, arzobispo de Tarragona (n. 1868). * 23 de septiembre: Salvo D'Acquisto, policía y laico católico italiano (n. 1920). * 28 de septiembre: Félix Aguilar, astrónomo e ingeniero argentino (n. 1884). * 30 de septiembre: Franz Oppenheimer, sociólogo y economista político alemán (n. 1864). Octubre * 3 de octubre: Emilio Cebrián Ruiz, director de orquesta y compositor español (n. 1900). * 7 de octubre: Radclyffe Hall, poetisa y escritora de origen británico (n. 1880). * 8 de octubre: Arturo Rawson, militar y dictador argentino (n. 1885). * 9 de octubre: Pieter Zeeman, físico neerlandés, premio nobel de física en 1902 (n. 1865). * 10 de octubre: Charlotte Salomon, pintora judía de origen alemán, asesinada por gas en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz (n. 1917). * 12 de octubre: Max Wertheimer, uno de los fundadores de la psicología Gestalt (n. 1880). * 15 de octubre: Sabá H. Sueyro (54 años), militar y «vicepresidente» (de facto) argentino (n. 1883). * 18 de octubre: Benedictus Hubertus Danser, botánico neerlandés (n. 1891). * 19 de octubre: Camille Claudel, escultora francesa (n. 1864). * 26 de octubre: Marc Aurel Stein, arqueólogo y sinólogo británico de origen austrohúngaro (n. 1862). * 31 de octubre: Max Reinhardt, director de teatro y cine estadounidense de origen austrohúngaro (n. 1873). * 31 de octubre: Albert Armitage, explorador antártico escocés (n. 1864). Noviembre * 15 de noviembre: Alice Liddell, inspiración para el personaje de los libros Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo (n. 1852). * 30 de noviembre: Etty Hillesum, enfermera y escritora judía neerlandesa asesinada en Auschwitz (n. 1914). Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: Ricardo León y Román, escritor español (n. 1877). * 14 de diciembre: John Harvey Kellogg, médico estadounidense (n. 1852). * 15 de diciembre: Fats Waller, pianista estadounidense de jazz (n. 1904). * 22 de diciembre: Beatrix Potter, escritora e ilustradora británica de literatura infantil (n. 1866). * Jaume Aiguader, médico, político y escritor. * Berty Albrecht, activista francesa, miembro de la Resistencia Francesa durante la ocupación nazi de Francia. * Dionisio Baixeras Verdaguer, pintor español. * Matteo Bartoli, lingüista italiano. * Luis Cuervas-Mons, pintor español. * Eustace Edward, administrador colonial británico. * Adriá Gual, dramaturgo y empresario teatral español. * Otto Jespersen, lingüista y filósofo danés. * Luis Lucia-Lucia, abogado, ministro y periodista democristiano valenciano, padre del cineasta Luis Lucia Mingarro (n. 1888). * Kostis Palamas, poeta griego. * Loreto Prado, actriz española. * Francisco Rodríguez Marín, poeta, erudito, folclorista, paremiólogo, lexicólogo y cervantista español. * Otto Rühle, comunista alemán. * Gustavo Sosa Escalada, creador de la escuela guitarrística del Paraguay. * Josef Szombathy, arqueólogo austriaco, descubridor de la Venus de Willendorf. * Saúl Alejandro Taborda, pedagogo argentino. * Giuseppe Terragni, arquitecto italiano. * Froylán Turcios, escritor, periodista y político hondureño. * Ricardo Viñes, pianista español. * Beatrice Webb, economista y reformadora social británico. * Clifford Whittingham Beers, psiquiatra estadounidense. * Frank Worsley, marinero y explorador neozelandés. Cine * El amor llamó dos veces (The More the Merrier), de George Stevens. * La canción de Bernadette (The song of Bernadette), de Henry King. * Cinco tumbas en El Cairo (Five Graves to Cairo), de Billy Wilder. * La comedia humana (The Human Comedy), de Clarence Brown. * Los desesperados (The Desperadoes), de Charles Vidor. * Destino: Tokio (Destination Tokyo), de Delmer Daves. * El diablo dijo no (Heaven can wait), de Ernst Lubitsch. * Dies irae (Vredens dag), de Carl Theodor Dreyer. * El forajido (The Outlaw), de Howard Hughes. * Forja de almas, de Eusebio Ardavin. * Incidente en Ox-Bow (The Ox-Bow Incident), de William A. Wellman. * La leyenda del Gran Judo (Sugata Sanshiro), de Akira Kurosawa. * La nueva leyenda del Gran Judo (Sugata Sanshiro), de Akira Kurosawa. * ¿Por quién doblan las campanas? (For whom the bell tolls?), de Sam Wood. * Esta tierra es mía (This Land is Mine), de Jean Renoir. * Sahara (Sahara), de Zoltan Korda. * La sombra de una duda (Shadow of a Doubt), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Tras el sol naciente (Behind the Rising Sun), de Edward Dmytryk. * Vida y muerte del Coronel Blimp (The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. * Yo anduve con un zombie (I Walked with A Zombie), de Jacques Tourneur. * Titanic de Herbert Selpin. Arte y literatura * Antoine de Saint-Exupéry publica El principito. * David Alfaro Siqueiros (pintor mexicano, 1896-1974): Alegoría de la igualdad de razas. * Upton Sinclair (escritor estadounidense, 1878-1968): Ancha es la puerta. * George Orwell (escritor británico, 1903-1950): Rebelión en la granja. Premios Nobel * Física: Otto Stern. * Química: George de Hevesy. * Medicina: Henrik Carl Peter Dam y Edward Adelbert Doisy. * Literatura: 1/3 destinado al Fondo Principal y 2/3 al Fondo Especial de esta sección del premio. * Paz: 1/3 destinado al Fondo Principal y 2/3 al Fondo Especial de esta sección del premio. Deportes * 30 de julio: Fundación del CF Salmantino, histórico filial de la UD Salamanca. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1943